1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a snorkel and its structure, specifically, a snorkel tube has a lateral extension at the top to direct airflow downward, eliminating suffering and danger from these common problems: swallowing water in the snorkel, throat irritation, nasal discomfort, and in the worst possible case, choking. This invention also includes a universally adjustable mouthpiece, which corrects angular deflection associated with normal mouthpiece use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In scuba diving, the snorkel, the mask and fins are important pieces of equipment, however in snorkelling (also known as skin diving or bare-handed diving), the snorkel is the most important piece because it lets you swim just below the water surface continously, with a breathing tool.
The structure of the present conventional snorkel is usually the following: a round hollow tube (1.5-2.0 cm in diameter and 30-40 cm in length) with an opening at the top for air intake and outtake. The bottom of the tube is usually connected to a mouthpiece soft and suitable for its user. A clip may be attached to the tube in order to join the snorkel to the mask.
Using a conventional snorkel can be relatively simple. A clip usually fixed to the mask strap must also be fixed to the snorkel so that the snorkel is ready for positioning (usually near the ear). The mask is placed over the head to enclose the eyes and nose. Next, the mouthpiece is inserted into the mouth. Biting down on it usually aids in maintaining a smooth airflow. Now you're ready to submerge face down in water. The snorkel tube top-end opening should protrude approximately 15 cm above the water surface. You can now breathe through the snorkel while enjoying the underwater world.
The conventional snorkel therefore allows continuous breathing while swimming face down in the water. However, the opening at the top end of the snorkel easily allows sea water to enter. Waves passing over the snorkel will immediately fill the snorkel with water and if you fail to keep your head in a certain angle causing the snorkel's top opening to touch the water surface, the snorkel will become flooded.
Once you notice water flowing into the snorkel, you must stop breathing or else swallow water. Then, by using your abdominal strength to blow out the water from the snorkel, you can clear the snorkel's air passageway and resume breathing. You must continue to clear the snorkel as long as the water keeps entering the snorkel and until you stop snorkeling.
Indeed, these water clearing techniques require time to learn and master. And for a beginning diver, snorkel clearing can be dangerous. Slight carelessness can even cause one to choke on water. Even the skilled diver fully experienced in snorkel clearing techniques sometimes accidentally swallows water and gets that irritating feeling in his throat and nose. And constantly having to clear water for a long period of time uses quite a bit of energy, causing one to tire easily. A mouth full of sea water can also be quite uncomfortable. These are all serious drawbacks of the conventional snorkel.
Ergonomically, the conventional snorkel lacks suitability at the mouthpiece. For instance, the conventional mouthpiece is normally fixed on a rigid shaft or a corrugated flexible lower tube, both of which offers very little adjustment or none at all. Since the snorkel is attached to the maskstrap close to the ear, when the mouthpiece is put in the mouth, the angular difference between the ear and mouth leads to a deflection between the mouthpiece and the snorkel, and since the snorkel is fixed onto the maskstrap, this deflection tends to exist on the mouthpiece, generating a constant, forceful deflection and disengagement from the mouth. The deflection is then compensated by biting on the mouthpiece in order to prevent the mouthpiece from further coming out of the mouth.
An alternate mouthpiece involves one that rotates to-and-fro, also termed "swivelling". This type of mouthpiece eliminates some angular difference but it cannot be adjusted to suit all types of face shapes and sizes, and so it remains generally uncomfortable.
Snorkeling time usually takes between 1-2 hours. During this time, if the snorkeler must constantly be biting on his mouthpiece, he will experience "jaw fatigue". Clearly, the mouthpiece on the present conventional snorkel is an obvious drawback and one that warrants immediate correction.